Talk:Episode 5: Polarized/@comment-65.123.81.125-20171020202126
Maybe it's just me, but what is preventing Max from jumping back into that blue butterfly picture and instead of staying hidden, she is instead walking out of the bathroom and past Nathan, then bumping into Chloe in the hallway and preventing the whole death thing? We already know the two were genuinely surprised to see each other the first time they did, and when they saw each other's faces, they instantly recognized each other. Chloe would likely blow off Nathan, leaving him alone in the bathroom to rage and talk to himself while she talked to Chloe. The story could progress from there as naturally as it did before, except time travel doesn't have to affect Chloe's or Max's lives and as such, no tornadoes or unnatural eclipses or snowfall. And with the knowledge Max has from the past, there's no reason Nathan and Mr. Jefferson can't still be busted for what they've done to all those girls. Max could also comfort Kate more than the original storyline allowed and try to communicate with her more, preventing her suicide attempt and thus preventing the introverted Max from becoming a celebrity on campus. David gets to be the hero he wanted to be, capturing the evildoers and as shown in the alternate timeline in San Francisco, becoming Step-Hero to Chloe and easing the tension between those two. Alyssa might just have to deal with getting pelted with things because Max wouldn't be there to prevent the things from hitting her, but considering things will have changed, who's to say she will still be the target of random projectiles at that point? Other than the aforementioned, really nothing should have changed enough to matter to the story. Could just be me though. Maybe Max walks out of her spot, Nathan walks in and attacks her? Maybe Chloe gets past Max without either of them noticing and then gets shot alone? Just so many "maybes" and "ifs" in the whole original situation that it's hard to accept that this is the only way this had to resolve when she traveled back to the picture. Another thing that kinda irked me, was there no other way to prevent William from dying? Maybe you can delay him a bit, maybe get hurt on accidental purpose, have to have William tend to Max and miss the situation that caused his death by getting on the road later than he would've. Or by researching his death, then asking William if you and Chloe can go with, then telling him there's an accident on said road so he avoids the area. Since Max can rewind time, she can keep a vigilant eye out and warn William when the car comes, not that it matters as she seems to be able to stop time should her life be in danger. And then after that, since she and William were so close, maybe she tells William about the danger of getting Chloe a car at 16, maybe not disclosing just what will happen but maybe bringing up the dangers of a 16 year old having a car. He seemed inclined to listen to her when she mentioned taking the bus when he clearly has a car (even though the keys are missing). I realize that vehicle ownership is much bigger than a bus pass, but William has shown that he will listen to reason. Maybe he doesn't buy that car for Chloe, and as such Chloe avoids becoming a quadriplegic. I don't know, maybe I'm just looking too far into things. I just love this game so much but I see so much more potential in things besides the choices provided that it's a bit disheartening that the game has a "that's how it goes" feel to it when there are so many other ways things could've gone.